


[podfic] Making Friends and Influencing People

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: Life Lessons [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But he owns it, Casual Sex, Cock Piercing, Comeplay, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Muscles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roof Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tattoos, Tim is a bit of a manslut, tim gets around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: After a while, Tim got used to the stares. Growing up in the Drake household, and then later on as a Wayne, he was used to being treated differently. When Tim went to restaurants or shops, people gazed and whispered. When he walked into a charity event or party, reporters scrambled for his attention. He was used to it.Only now, people were gazing and whispering and scrambling for his attention in a different way.It had caught Tim by surprise the first time a reporter made reference to the sextape of him and Jason on the internet.





	[podfic] Making Friends and Influencing People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Friends and Influencing People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576415) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



> Thank you again Rednight_Hunter for giving me permission to podfic, i hope you like it.  
> and to everyone else; see when I started this series, i really did not count on the fact that i would have to read all this shameless smut marathon aloud..but since i did read it, you can deduce about me what you will, but please enjoy >:)

[Chapter 1: Party Etiquette: Hal Jordan](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bxdhHcjMkdjb3FVnESSM9ttCkGO1tgYK)  
[Chapter 2: Orientation Day: Dick Grayson](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QAp6ZFidUrHXrx6TWDbpPN5QQyXkIG-F)  
[Chapter 3: Fashion Class: Conner Kent](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16tiwcBe8tzJCr5oM7qWP3bvvNwUS3V8C)  
[Chapter 4: Arts and Crafts: Roy Harper](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fDWn15FonFP7nTKY4pfM8_kQHl63_IA4)  
[Chapter 5: Advanced Physics: Damian Wayne](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11BhqpiozichBgkCujVSw9psrt0RSmjjL)  
[Chapter 6: Foreign Exchange: Ra's al Ghul](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gKfjy2uId6qBsvqS0t5XQxMM5YecgNMo)  
[Chapter 7: Drinking Games: Bart Allen](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Cs2I5IEg01xoI44-BWek3N58mVsHDIYf)  
[Chapter 8: Graduation Day: Clark Kent](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1s_YvDWbq9FwmSdN5-aBi0Y91b0V1LMkG)


End file.
